


【猿礼】梦的尽头

by KSPW



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPW/pseuds/KSPW
Summary: 所有的梦终会迎来结局。夢の終わり。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi, 伏见猿比古/宗像礼司, 猿礼
Kudos: 1





	【猿礼】梦的尽头

那是个平凡无奇的，冬日的午后。

熨烫平整的青色制服安静地躺在行李箱最上层。没有一丝褶皱，却并不是崭新的，金属制的扣子有些已被岁月磨的发亮，也有些失去了光泽。这是他众多制服中的第一件，历经几次辗转都舍不得丢掉，虽然不再穿着，却是非常珍视之物。

合上箱子，身体感到了些许疲倦，伏见伸了个懒腰，而后一屁股坐在地板上，懒懒地环视着已被收拾妥当，除了家具之外，近乎空无一物的房间。

当初动用特权抢来的单人间，其实只是为了掩饰自己不合群的个性罢了。他的目光从书桌飘到衣橱，而后是遮挡着阳光的百叶窗——让他想起有次被日高拿着剪子追得到处跑，最后迫不得已跳出窗外——还刚好被路过廊下的上司看到。

……就是这些看似愚蠢的细枝末节的变化，慢慢累积起来，经过了时光的沉淀，随着曾造访这房间的一个又一个人，缓慢却不容拒绝地、一步一步，越过了他高高筑起的城墙——如同宗像礼司最初出现在他生命中时一样——他既不暴烈、也不强硬，不曾以压倒性的力量宣示其存在，亦没有以命运的使者自居。

那个人只是带着一贯似有若无的微笑，向他伸出了手。

“你这不甘又执拗的眼神我很中意呢……你想要改变，我说中了吗？”

―――――――

在他刚到S4的第二年，赤王周防尊王权暴走被镇压的事件之后，他曾经短暂地、因为身体上的交合而看到过——那个人的梦境。

那是相当难以形容的景象。

他曾听说过各式各样的海洋，平静的、凶猛的、轻柔的、暴戾的……然而梦中那广袤的无尽之海，却与已知的任何地方都不相像。

要说哪里不同的话……那汹涌的波涛下隐藏着生命，那湍急的漩涡下潜伏着脉动，那澄澈清透的水面之下，是柔软却坚韧、不会为任何事物所动摇的意志。

梦中的伏见看着自己抬起手——不，那并不是他，他只是透过“某人”的视角去感受这一切——十几米高的海浪在他面前臣服，化作轻轻拍打着赤足的水花，巨大的冲击力几乎在瞬间消散，只剩下带着咸味的烈风呼啸而过。

“他”是梦境的主人，亦是梦境本身。这里的一切都遵循着他的意志，悉听他的号令。

突然，景色改变了。

视野迅速地暗了下来，仿佛由白昼跌入黑夜，然后他便失去了意识。

―――――――

第五年的夏天是伏见记忆里S4最热闹的时候。惊险却平安地渡过了赤王之死导致的能力者暴动高发期，虽然有所损失但也有新的成员加入，似乎一切都在向着好的方向转变。

六月底的某一天，第四分室全体伪装成普通公务员到附近的河岸搞了一次花火大会。喝得烂醉的队员们不分长幼、不论级别、歪七扭八地以自认为最舒适的姿势躺在河堤斜坡的草地上，欣赏着夜空中华丽绽放的焰火——在做了整整两年东奔西跑的灭火队员之后，他们终于得以享受这来之不易的平静一刻。

而当人群散去，夜色渐深之时，堤岸上只剩下伏见和他的王。

他的王……也是年长他五岁的上司兼恋人。

伏见将双手枕在脑后仰躺在柔软的草丛中，偶尔有夜风轻轻拂过，吹起耳畔的细草拍打在脸上，略有些不真实的触感。

宗像坐在他身旁，曲起一条腿，手臂随意地搭在膝盖上。他没有穿外套，剪裁得体的马甲与白色衬衫包裹住的身体，比往常显得要纤细一些。

伏见侧了身，双手环上恋人的腰，半抱半拖地，将如今身高已相差无几的宗像推倒在了草地上。

“……寂寞了吗，伏见君。”

宗像的声音隐隐透着笑意。

“……啊啊，明明我就在眼前，您却在看着什么呢？”

伏见将宗像往自己身边拽了拽，对方却伸手揉了揉他的头发。

“你看，”宗像微微抬了抬下巴，指向深蓝色的天幕一隅。伏见顺着他的视线望去，晴朗夜空的南方，银色长河的一侧，闪耀着橘红色的星火。

“那是Antares……南天的毒蝎，”宗像的手指轻轻点上他左胸前的位置，唇角上翘露出戏谑的微笑，“的心脏。”

伏见牵起那只手，用亲吻描摹那白皙的指尖。

“在它的右边……毒蝎之钳的身侧，”宗像闭上眼睛，像咏唱，又像是在诵读古老的情诗，“是Zubenalgubi，天秤的一端。”

“在托勒密星座中，天秤被视作是……那只毒蝎的一部分。”他摘下恋人的银框眼镜，纤长的羽睫颤动，紫罗兰色的眼睛缓缓睁开。

“反正室长就算戴着眼镜，也只能看到我……那颗最亮的一等星，不是吗。”

―――――――

第七年春天，伏见陪伴宗像应邀去见了白银之王。

回到原本身体里的高挑青年热情有礼地接待了他们两人。

之后的谈话里有太多伏见听不懂的东西，像是暗语，又像是某种心照不宣的哑谜。

然而这并不令他感到烦躁，这七年间他已经渐渐了解到，人并不需要去理解这世上的每一样东西，每一件事。

只要守住对自己来说最重要的部分就足够了。

告别的时候，白银之王说了一句耐人寻味的话，虽然彼时伏见并没有认真去思考其中的含义。

最古老的王权者拧着眉头说，如果你的推测成立的话，那并不是……能带给人幸福的东西。

而他的王微笑着表示赞同，宗像答道，您勿须去证明……那是终将唤起灾厄之物。

同年秋天，宗像当着S4特务队全体的面，宣布了令人震惊的消息。

青王的达摩克利斯之剑已残破不堪。

再现之时，便是王权暴走之日。

“所以，我有个请求。”

然而他却事不关己一般，依然露出清浅又意味不明的笑容。

―――――――

第九年末尾，那场旷日持久的……战役，或许可以称之为战役，结束了。

地面凹陷出巨大的坑洞，曾经矗立其上的议事厅被夷为平地，方圆一公里内散布着数不清的断壁残垣，破碎的混凝土巨块，折断的钢筋，粉碎的器物，燃烧殆尽的织物，浸满鲜血的掩体，奄奄一息的伤者，和悄无声息的死者。

深藏在地下三层的巨大实验室被暴露在阳光之下。

遍地狼藉，破烂的实验仪器、断裂的管线之间，只有一样东西是完好无损的。

它存在于此处，纤尘不染。连核弹都无法伤其分毫的，足以逆转命运的力量。

——我曾，在此地立下誓约。

伏见挣扎着站起身来，用刀鞘当做拐杖支撑着身体，他的一条腿受伤了，虽然并不严重，但暂时无法独自站立。

宝蓝色的制服上满是灰尘、脏污和血迹，已经风干的、依然新鲜的，长长的下摆上有数个弹孔，昭示着这已经……不仅仅是能力者的战斗，而是远比他所曾经历过的一切全都加在一起还要惨烈的……战场。

现在他即将目睹结局。

——我曾誓言守护，以剑制剑，为世间一切的公平、正义、怜悯与仁慈而战。

不知从何处传出的声音，不是通过耳朵，而是直达脑海。伴随着断断续续有如残片的景象与记忆，伏见看的不真切。

——唤起奇迹，逆转命运……然而这一切，都不过是场声势浩大的骗局。

巨大的石盘散发出光芒，从内而外，像是某种光晕，跳动着纯白的火舌，时而喷发，时而平复。

伏见看着他的王慢慢走到那异界之物面前，他的身上也有着大大小小的伤痕，但都不致命——就算无法展开圣所他仍是七王之一，就算有子弹穿透障壁，也会有誓死追随他的人前赴后继。他不会后退，他们也绝不退缩。

——你……不能……这不是……

一个苍老的声音嘶哑地喊道。

——我可以。

冷冽而从容的声音如此回答。

撕裂天空，撼动大地。

异界之力从他脚下冲出，狂暴地翻滚、席卷起一切，然而很快便被控制住、被挤压，被束缚，凝聚而成的结晶体出现在他的正上方，巨大的、美丽的、摇摇欲坠的……青色的达摩克利斯之剑。

——伏见。

伏见一怔，这是他第一次听到这个人直呼自己的姓名。

——需要有人记住这个真相，然后，永远不要再提起。

他只能看到宗像的背影，空气中传来微弱的震动声，青色的王剑和石板之间似乎有着某种共鸣……在被遏制着。

——德累斯顿石板，暂且还是如此称呼它吧。远在阿道夫·K·威兹曼发现它之前，便已经苏醒了。

——所有的能力者，无论是自主觉醒还是由王赋予的，皆是从同一个地方抽取力量……那并不是这块石板，而是我们仍无法得知其全貌的，不可见的深渊。

——你猜的没错，石板只是个通路而已。

直达他心灵的宗像的声音，带着些许空灵的愉悦。

——我无法回答你我在那深渊中感觉到了什么，但那是……绝不能现身之物。

——每次从石板抽取力量，便将这通路扩大一分……它在呼唤，在等待，我们亲手为自己打开这扇死亡之门。。

——而我不会让它如愿。

“宗像礼司，拔刀。”

沉静如水的声音，真真切切地通过空气传来，伏见眨了眨眼睛试图接受这突如其来的变化，然而很快，他的神情变成惊恐、不安、绝望，他想要冲出去，想要阻止、想要夺回、想要——

然而他什么都做不了。

甚至连发出声音都不被允许，此刻他被赋予的角色，只是旁观、记录与见证。

利刃挥落，青色与纯白的闪光迸发而出，达摩克利斯之剑落下，天穹发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣，光芒与声音的洪流在瞬间淹没了一切，天空、大地、周遭的景物，想要刻印在灵魂深处的那个身影，一切的一切似乎都要被消灭殆尽。

而当他终于再度恢复知觉时，眼前的景象却与之前并没有太大的变化。

消失的，仅仅只有石板，以及——

―――――――

第十年的伊始。

那是个平凡无奇的，冬日的午后。

将为数不多的私人物品塞进行李箱，锁上整栋建筑的大门。

碧蓝如洗的晴空下，他已不再是当初的少年。

Fin♫


End file.
